SLC Punk
by AliceTheTwisted
Summary: Based on the movie ‘SLC Punk!’ (duh). It’s a movie about two punks (Spike and Xander) who are trying to decide what they want from life. Kinda different from the movie. BS, AX.


**_SLC Punk! _**

**_By AliceTheTwisted_**

**_Summery: Based on the movie 'SLC Punk!' (duh). I love that movie. It's a movie about two punks. Spike and Xander. Kinda different from the movie. B/S, A/X._**

****

**_An: Anything bold in this story is a Quote from the movie, tweaked to better fit the setting. There for I do not own anything that is bold. Don't sue me._**

* * *

Chapter 1

Spike walked down the stairs of the apartment, his bleached blonde hair mused and wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, a dark blue blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He chuckled when he got to the bottom of the stairs and was greeted with the sight of Xander passed out on the floor still clutching an empty beer can. Spike stepped around him and sat on the old couch. It was brown and the stuffing was falling out of various rips they had made when they were drunk once. He ran a hand through his hair and yawned. Glancing at the clock he realized that it was only 5:30 in the morning. Spike groaned and curled up on the couch, hoping to get a couple more hours of sleep in.

* * *

"**To be an anarchist in Sunnydale was certainly no easy task. In fact, in 1985 it was actually really challenging. The real anarchist way of life, having no money no job and no goal in life was close to bloody impossible. You see in Sunnydale, there weren't many of us. Mostly just my room mate Xander and I. Xander was really a weird bloke but that's what was so intriguing about him. Needles freaked him out. That might possibly be lethal to his health. Him being afraid of needles led to him hating doctor, who gave people bleedin' shots."**

* * *

Xander grinned and dropped the egg into the pan. The egg cracked open and the yoke leaked out. Spike frowned over Xander's shoulder.

"Y'know when my mum used to make eggs she threw the shells away." Spike murmured, Xander frowned at him.

"Are you sure? My mom always put the whole thing in there."

Spike rolled his eyes and walked over to the refrigerator to find something to eat. "Xander you poof, since when has anything yer mum cooked ever been bloody edible. Yer bleedin' mum's always drunk."

Xander smirked. No use denying the truth. He turned around and, grabbing his cup of milk, left into the living room. "Right. My cooking skills are hopeless. I'm gonna go watch TV."

Spike nodded to himself as he searched through the refrigerators contents. Which really wasn't that hard since the only things that were in there was a half gone pack of bologna, mustard, milk, and a carton of eggs. He pulled out the gallon of milk and took the cap off. Spike held it up to his nose and grimaced at the foul stench. He glanced at the expiration date and blanched.

"Xander! You haven't been drinking this milk have you? It expired almost a month ago!" Spike called into the living room. He heard the sound of choking and shook his head, a smirk on his lips. He dropped the milk into the garbage bag on the floor after pouring the rest of the milk down the drain. He heard Xander running up the stairs. Probably to the upstairs bathroom.

Spike sniffed. He smelt something burning. He spun around and saw the stove on fire. Xander never turned it off after his failed attempt to make eggs and it had caught fire along with a paper towel that Xander had left a little too close to it. Spike flung open the cabinet under the sink and pulled out the fire extinguisher. He 'extinguished' the fire then growled. He yelled up the stair, "Xander what the bloody hell are you trying to do?! Burn down the whole bleedin' house?!"

He listened for a reaction and wasn't disappointed. After a moment he heard some one yell "FUCK!" then a crash. Spike rushed up the stairs and burst through the bathroom door. Xander might be an idiot but he was still his best friend. The panicked look on Spike's face disappeared and one of amusement took its place and he laughed. In front of him was a very sheepish Xander. He had hit the thin plaster wall a little too hard and his hand had actually gone through it.

* * *

**"The bloody whelp did nothing to the cut on his hand. He actually just tied an old piece of cloth around it and left it like that for weeks."**

* * *

"...and we'll get the general tso chicken." Angel finished. He had come over to Spike and Xander's apartment and upon seeing that there was no food he had ordered them to buy take out. So there they were at the Chinese place.

Spike glared at Angel. In his opinion, if the guy was making them buy Chinese food (for him also) he could at least pay. Spike chewed grumpily on the black coffee straw he'd found in the kitchen that morning.

The Chinese girl smiled pleasantly at them and pressed a few buttons on the cash register. "That will be $18.48."

Xander nodded and shakily pulled out a few crumpled bills from his pocket. He flattened them out, trying not to use the hand that had a blood soaked cloth around it. He handed them to her silently. He coughed and grabbed Angel's shoulder before passing out on the seemingly newly waxed floor.

Angel and Spike stared at Xander's limp body with wide eyes. The Chinese girl said a few things in Chinese and asked concerned, "Is he okay?"

"Uh, yeah. He'll be fine." Angel answered, gesturing at Xander to Spike. Spike nodded and together they lifted Xander up. On their way out Spike called, "We'll be back for our food. And it better not be bloody cold."

* * *

Xander glanced nervously at the doctor as he removed the cloth. Under it where the cuts had been was a huge green and black infection. The doctor had an amazed yet disgusted look on his face. "What the heck happened here?"

Xander gave the doctor a look and commented tensely, "I hate doctors."

The doctor ignored him and turned to the nurse. He said, "Patty we need a gram of marthisel please."

The nurse pulled out a needle and Xander started breathing hard, a fearful look on his face.

* * *

Angel and Spike sat in the waiting room. A little boy, about seven years old sat in front of them with a cut on his cheek. He stared at them.

Smiling awkwardly Angel said quietly to the boy, "That's a nasty cut you have there. How'd you get it?"

"Fell off the roof." The boy replied with a proud smile.

Angel gave him a surprised look, as did Spike and Spike incredulously said, "And all you got was one bleedin' cut? Wow. When I fell off my own roof years ago I broke my arm."

"You didn't fall. You jumped." Angel shot at Spike, rolling his eyes. Spike just smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

The boy's mom whispered something to the boy then they stood up and sat down on the other side of the room. Spike smirked again and taunted, "Looks like someone is trying to corrupt the minds of the children."

They heard struggling and yelling behind them and they turned around in their seats. They laughed. Xander was freaking out and there were four doctors holding him down. Xander yelled, "No! Please! I don't do needles! No!"

The fifth doctor stuck the needle into his arm.

* * *

**"But you see not only needles made him go off his bird. He also hated drugs. He wouldn't even bloody take aspirin. He'd say rot like:"**

* * *

"That shit you do is gonna fuck you over, dead boy. That crap stays with you. Forever."

Angel and Spike laid on the grass boredly as Xander lectured them on about drugs. Spike was slightly pissed, He didn't even do drugs. But Angel did so..."

"You pay attention too, Bleached Wonder. You might not be doing drugs now but someday you might." Xander said as he paced on the sidewalk. He ran a hand through his hair, which he'd recently died dark green. It was nothing compared to Angel's hair that was died blue, red, green, and (surprisingly) pink. Spike's hair was as usual bleached but he had spiked it up and dyed the tips red. Xander stopped pacing and continued, "I mean did you hear about Andrew?"

Spike perked up. Andrew was a weird guy and he noticed he wasn't around anymore. Angel even looked more interested. He wondered what happened to the guy. "No. What 'appened to Andrew?"

"You know he was selling Acid right?" Xander started.

* * *

"Eh, no. I told you its $25." Andrew stuttered, gripping the small pack in his hand.

"Shit's getting expensive." Parker muttered pulling out another five dollar bill and handing it to Andrew. Andrew smiled and gave him the Acid. "Thanks man."

"No problem."

"Nice spikes." Parker added gesturing to Andrew's hair. It was died red and had two spikes sticking up.

"Thanks! I was kinda going for a sorta Darth Vader evil kinda look. Nice suit." Andrew replied with a smile. Parker grinned and straightened his tie.

"Why the fuck did you become a punk?" a voice came from behind Parker.

Parker rolled his eyes, "Hey if the guy wants to be a fucking punk let him."

Andrew shifted nervously and replied, "You see Warren, being a mod sucks. It's over for me."

Warren stepped closer to Andrew and poked him in the chest. "That's it. You're out of the herd. If I see you out tonight, I'm personally kicking your ass."

"Kick my ass? Why don't you run along home. Your mom must be wondering why you aren't there to give her a sponge bath." Andrew said pushing Warren's finger away. Warren glared at him but turned and left.

"Alright. I've got to go." Parker said as he turned to leave also.

Andrew waved and said, "Call me after the star wars episode tonight. We can compare opinions on it."

Parker nodded thoughtfully and answered, "4:00."

They rode off and Andrew looked around just in time to see a cop walk out of the high school.

* * *

"So Andrew has all this Acid in his pocket and the school cop-"

"Where was this?" Angel interrupts.

"Anchor Bay High School. Don't interrupt me. So Andrew takes off running and he's running through the track field and the sprinklers are on. So the water soaks through his pocket and melts the acid which went through his pants onto the skin on his leg. So you know about 100 hits of acid dissolved into his leg. And so I went to see him like a week later and it just snowed and he was sitting outside in the cold."

* * *

_(AN: I absolutely LOVED this part so I didn't change it or anything. This is exactly what happens in the movie and I WILL sue you if you try to sue me. Lol. j/k! But really. Don't sue me! I have nothing you want.)_

Xander saw Andrew sitting on a stool on the sidewalk in front of his house. There was snow on the ground and it was really cold. It was weird that it had snowed this year, being that it was California but it was refreshing.

"Andrew? What are you doing outside man?" Xander asked giving Andrew a weird look. He looked a little tired and one of his spikes were pointing in an awkward direction.

Andrew looked up and pointed at him. He gave Xander a curious look, "Are you him?"

After a brief pause Xander replied, "Yeah I'm him."

Andrew grinned and slapped his knee. He exclaimed, "Jesus! Have I sinned or am I going to heaven?"

Realizing who 'him' was, Xander laughed. His brown eyes sparkled, "You're frying man! How much Acid did you take?"

Andrew grin disappeared a little and he shook his head, "No, you're not Jesus. You're Xander."

"I'm Xander!" He said throwing his hands in the air. He points at Andrew for a second before letting his hand drop and asked, "How goes it?"

Andrew looks at Xander's feet and asked, puzzled, "How you doing that?"

Xander looked behind him and than back at Andrew, "Doin' what?"

"Walking on water. If I get off this chair I'll drown. You wanna know why Xander? 'Cause I can't swim."

"Oh I get it! So Andrew, do see land anywhere?" Xander asked with a teasing smile, gesturing around them.

Andrew turned on his stool to look over to the left. After a moment he turned to look at the right. Then he turned to face Xander again and said slowly, "No. Just water. Say Xander." He paused, "You are Jesus."

Xander blinked at him. "That's right. I am. Why do ya ask?"

Andrew gestured for Xander to come closer and he does. Andrew than whispered, "Satan in the house. He killed my mom," he paused again, "and turned her into a bull."

_"Oh I didn't hear you come in." Andrew's mom said with a smile. Seeing the look on Andrew's face her smile disappears completely._

_"Come here." Andrew whispered. He pulled out the knife he was hiding behind his back and she screamed, he grinned nastily and yelled as he chased her around the kitchen island, "I'm gonna get ya!"_

Xander had a surprised look on his face as he turned to one of the windows of the house and saw Andrew's mom staring fearfully out at them. Xander waved numbly and she hesitantly waved back. They heard police sirens and a few seconds later three police cars pulled up at the curb.

"Put your hands in the air and slowly turn around."

Xander did as he was told. Behind him Andrew was smiling and waving his arms yelling, "I'm saved!"

Xander glanced over his shoulder at him and comments sarcastically, "Yeah sure Andrew. You're saved."

_(AN: That was one of my favorite parts of the movie and I repeat: DO NOT SUE ME! Unless you're interested In two dead green anoles than I have nothing! Well nothing but this laptop...)_

_

* * *

_

"Chemicals man. They screw up your mind." Xander stared at the sky, reliving the strange experience in his head.

Spike looked thoughtful as he whispered to Angel, "I always wondered what ever happened to that crazy fuckin' shit."

* * *

****

**_Yeah so that's chapter 1. tell me if you like it and remember: NO TRYING TO SUE ME! I'm not taking credit for some of this stuff. Just so this gets out I'm gonna say it again. This fic is based on an awesome movie called 'SLC Punk!'. But it's gonna be different. If you've seen the movie than you'll know what I'm talking about. You know how Stevo fell in love with Sandy? Well there's not gonna be a Sandy because I thought she was cool until around the end. Also! This is a Buffy/Spike fic. So if you were just read this whole chapter and were wanting Spike to be with someone else than sorry. This is also a Xander/Anya fic because I think they were so good together and I like Anya. Well tell me what you think! R&R!_**

****

**_AliceTheTwisted_**


End file.
